


Mi piaci così come sei

by KatiushaGrice



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, cat fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Vivevano in un mondo popolato da umani e gatti umanoidi, eppure nella sua vita ne aveva conosciuti pochi di questi ultimi.Scoprire perciò la combo "Mitsuki Izumi + orecchie da gatto", nel gruppo di idol di cui facevano parte entrambi, era stato quasi emozionante.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Mi piaci così come sei

**Author's Note:**

> Settima settimana, m4  
> Warning: Cat!fic  
> Parole: 350

Vivevano in un mondo popolato da umani e gatti umanoidi, eppure nella sua vita ne aveva conosciuti pochi di questi ultimi.  
Scoprire perciò la combo "Mitsuki Izumi + orecchie da gatto", nel gruppo di idol di cui facevano parte entrambi, era stato quasi emozionante.  
Yamato Nikaido lo riteneva già molto carino, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che il segreto che stava custodendo gelosamente consistesse in una cosa così adorabile.  
Era successo per caso: aveva aperto la porta del bagno comune credendo che fosse libero e le aveva viste, proprio lì, ai lati della sua testa.  
Il ragazzo, notandolo dal riflesso nello specchio, non aveva fatto in tempo a nasconderle con le mani. Yamato si ritrovò a fissare due occhi sgranati per la paura, come se fosse un crimine essere un gatto umanoide.  
"Ti prego, ti prego, non dirlo a nessuno!" aveva esclamato in tono supplichevole, dopo aver avvolto un asciugamani intorno al capo a mo di turbante e aver congiunto le mani in preghiera.  
Capiva che Mitsuki ci tenesse a sembrare un figo: non doveva preoccuparsi.  
Yamato però fece il prezioso, deviando lo sguardo, spingendo gli occhiali in mezzo agli occhi con un dito per sembrare più intellettuale.  
"Lo faccio, ma a una condizione", mormorò dopo un attimo di vaga riflessione.

Erano sofficissime, pelose al punto giusto.  
Non riusciva a smettere di sentirle sotto i polpastrelli, di accarezzarle, di tirarle per poi dover chiedere scusa dopo la protesta di un imbarazzato Mitsuki.  
"Hai finito?" chiese, sensibilizzato da quel tocco insistente, ma gentile.  
"Mi piacciono molto", confessò Yamato, tirandolo su a tradimento.  
"C-cosa fai?!" esclamò stupito e contrariato l'altro: sapeva già di essere basso, non c'era bisogno di sollevarlo così e poi avere quegli occhi magnetici e rilassati così vicini lo fece arrossire ancora di più.  
"Mi piaci così come sei, Mitsuki. Non sentirti sbagliato per me, non ne hai motivo", dichiarò con un sorriso accattivante il più vecchio fra i due.  
Suo malgrado, il gatto umanoide passò il resto della giornata a essere coccolato da Yamato. E la cosa non gli dispiacque affatto: aveva ragione, non era un crimine essere innamorati.


End file.
